vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kirby (Character)
Somebody please edit the Kirby vs Buu from inconclusive to Kirby's win Faisal Shourov (talk) 03:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, but you are allowed to do so yourself. Antvasima (talk) 08:56, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Kirby's page is locked, I don't have the permission to edit it Faisal Shourov (talk) 09:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) I think it would be best to add a tabber for warpstar and put http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kirby_warpstar1.png as the pic The real cal howard (talk) 20:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I added it. Antvasima (talk) 06:42, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I've been thinking. Should we add immortality (Type 1) to Kirby's page, considering how he's 200+ and still a baby?The real cal howard (talk) 06:34, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, technically, having a long lifespan is not the same thing as not aging at all, but given that other characters, who are merely long-lived, seem to have received this ability, I am uncertain. Antvasima (talk) 07:04, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Kirby's Regen and Parallel Universe We don't seem to have a level for his Regen. However, given that he can come back from being flattened, shouldn't it be somewhere in the Low-High category, or does that just counts as his body being elastic? Also, where does the thing about his stomach being an Alternate Dimension comes from? I know they showed it in the anime, but that's non-canon apparently.. Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 23:20, July 10, 2016 (UTC) I do not know. Perhaps you should start a topic about this? Antvasima (talk) 06:25, July 11, 2016 (UTC) The regen comes from him being able to disconnect is body to throw it as a boomerang cutter in Kirby 64. The anime portraying it isn't contradictory, and actually explains where the enemies go, considering Kirby has no organs or any other orifices.The real cal howard (talk) 18:05, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Well if it's non canon I don't think we should add it, even if it's not contradictory. We could get away with a fuckton of stuff if we used that argument for every non-canon stuff Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 22:44, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I agree.User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 23:37, July 14, 2016 (UTC) It's also explained (sort-of) by the Copy Palette, where Kirby can store items after eating them. Considering Kirby can store things larger than himself, it makes the dimension thing more legit.The real cal howard (talk) 06:38, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Pilot Speed Now I'm a bit confused as to why it's accepted that Kirby's reactions are MFTL but in Star Wars & Star Trek verses we don't accept it for the pilots Nibbler3100 (talk) 19:01, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Well, I think that Kirby is also scaled from other characters, and that accepting the human pilots as MFTL+ would be too much of an outlier. However, I am not informed about the issue. Antvasima (talk) 07:09, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Kirby as a Clairvoyance user... Where does that come from, exactly? Has Kirby shown to do that cause if not, and i don't see the ability anywhere on his page AFAIK, it should be removed. CrossverseCrisis (talk) 23:06, January 30, 2017 (UTC) There was just a thread on it like, yesterday. We don't have a precog characters category so this fit.The real cal howard (talk) 23:24, January 30, 2017 (UTC)